


The Praxic Fire

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Winter is hard in Old Russia, even for Guardians.





	The Praxic Fire

**Author's Note:**

> BUNGIE DAY CELEBRATIONS CONTINUE WITH - MORE ERIANA-3/WEI NING. \o/

Winter had hit Old Russia like the fist of a Striker sniped once too often in the Crucible: hard and fast and spitefully, dumping several feet of snow at once and coating it with ice. Even the Fallen had the sense to stay huddled up in their dens and ketches, protecting their little claws from frostbite. Unlike Guardians.

"I'll never be warm again," Wei said, wrapping her salvaged captain's cloak tighter around her shoulders and shivering theatrically. "Never. Unless you want to warm me up?"

"Even at maximum safe thermal output," Eriana said, "the temperature differential is too great. You'll only end up stuck to me. And not in a good way, before you say something regrettable."

"You're no fun. When I freeze to death, take my Ghost back to the ship before you resurrect me." She edged closer to Eriana as sleet continued to pelt their rusted shelter. "Or - you could find some other way to warm me up. I'll give you a hint, it involves fire and starts with 'R' and ends with -"

"That is _not_ a proper use of Radiance."

"Neither was that thing you did to those poor baby Guardians in the Crucible last week," Wei said, "but I didn't hear you say anything to Shaxx while he was shouting your praises."

"Young Guardians need to learn not to turn their backs even to a dead enemy," Eriana said loftily, but she put her arm around Wei, and pale golden Light outlined them both.


End file.
